The Loss of a Friend
by Lulubelle09
Summary: A short one-shot (maybe two shot) focused on Lula, has all the characters but not a love interest piece. Sad and reflective. Character Death


Hi All, i'm back briefly to give you this short (possible second chapter coming depending on my muse). Please review, it makes the day a little brighter. Sorry to those who feel i've let them down with my other story,i've tried and tried but the flow is blocked on that one. I'm hopeful that something will come to me, well something that actually good not the crap i'd spouted in past attempts. Anway i hope you like. Warning Character Death.

Stephanie walked into the Bonds Office a little after 10am, with her usual donations of doughnuts for her friends. She was in a surprisingly good mood. She'd brought in three midrange bonds this week and hadn't been dumped in the garbage once. Her bank account was looking healthy and she'd been able to start a nest egg account.

Her family was still mostly driving her crazy, but her mother hadn't been nagging her as much since she started working part time at Rangeman and training. Her Grandma was still just shy of crazy but Steph loved her and antics made her smile more often than not. Her Dad was a surprise though, he'd started talking a little bit more at dinner and shed even seen him smiling while playing outside with her nieces the other day. She had asked her mother worriedly if he was sick, but Helen told her not to worry so much, that he was just spending a little bit of time at the new veteran's hospital and that in helping others he'd helped himself. Stephanie smiled thinking that finally her life was going upwards.

Even her love life was okay, things with her and Joe had finally settled down. She no longer had the desire to shoot him and he no longer was trying to get into her pants every time they saw each other. Their last fight had been bad, on both sides, but they let it all out and when the dust settled both felt lighter. Steph was confident that the roller coaster of their love had stopped and while she would miss some things she was okay with it.

She was working part time at Rangeman, which was a steady income and the training was assisting her with bounty hunting so she was earning more on that side too. The stable income really helped her sense of self, she was more confident now and the training meant that she was looking more tones. All in all she was more secure in herself and she liked it.

Her non relationship with Ranger was still puzzling but with everything else working out in her life she was content to just ride the wave.

Laying the offerings on the desk next to Connie, whose nail were an amazing shade of blue, Steph looked around the office for Lula, her ex-hoe louder than life and partner in crime, best friend. Lula was meant to start at 9.30, but time was irrelevant to her and she came and went as she pleased mostly. So after sending off a quick text about missing out on the doughnuts if she wasn't quick, Steph settled into the couch to wait, picking up her favourite, Boston Cream.

Connie and Steph chatted for a while, swapping gossip and catching up on each other families, all the while a bad feeling was crawling up Steph's back, where was Lula? The box of doughnuts was finished, with no reply text from Lula, and both Steph and Connie exchanged worried glances. When 11.30 came with no sign of her, Steph called her mobile. When it rang out three times in a row, the feeling in her stomach couldn't be ignored. Both girls rang around to anyone they could think of that might be with her, or know where she was but no one had seen her today, and from what they could tell since last night.

Steph knew that Lula kept a part of her life hidden from the girls, they joked that it was her ghetto side, but now Steph wishes that she had pushed harder. Steph decided that she would drive over to Lula's apartment and see what she could find out, while Connie kept phoning around and hoped that Lula would walk into the Bonds Office with a wild story to tell.

Lula's apartment wasn't in a good area, but not in the worst area either. Steph stood out like a sore thumb, but she didn't let that faze her as she parked and walked into the run down building and up the stairs. She had a key for emergencies, just like Lula had a key for her apartment, so when she reached the door she only slightly pause, hoping to hear sounds from within, before she opened the door to the silent and cold apartment.

Steph's spidey senses were buzzing, and she wanted to turn around and call for back up, but the thought that maybe Lula was in trouble stopped her. Onwards she went, walking slowly through the darkness, listening for any sounds. It was only when she's walked through the doorway into the bedroom that a sound was made, a heart wrenching scream sob, that came from her as she finally found her missing friend, laying unblinkingly up at the ceiling, dead.

How long she stood numbly staring at the still and broken shell that had once housed her vibrant friend she did not know. But it felt like both an eternity and a split second later that a soft voice was calling her, while a warm arm gently turned her away from the sight that would haunt her and into a hard soothing body.

Ranger had been sitting at his desk, discussing paperwork with Tank when the 911 text went out that Stephanie's panic button had been activated. Tank was shocked when he recognised the co-ordinated to be those of his ex-girlfriend, possible ex-fiancé, Lula's apartment.

He knew that Lula preferred not to bring Steph to her place, cautious that she not expose her friend to any of the ugly reality of her life, ex-hoes don't exactly have good references and the streets were a harsh place. Tank knew that something bad must have happened, and he wasted no time jumping into action along with his brothers in arms.

The closest Rangeman team, consisting of Hector and Cal, arrived 6 minutes after the button had been activated; they had open communication to the "bomber team", consisting of Ranger, Tank, Lester, Bobby and whoever was manning the monitors, thus co-ordinating the operation.

They reported that all seemed normal from street level, and that Steph's car was present, though missing two wheels. They entered the building, using the gps tracker to pinpoint her exact location. They stopped at the door to report that no noise could be heard, and that when tested the door appeared unlocked. Tanks uneasy grew, Lula never left her door unlocked, too many bad things has happened for the action not to be ingrained into her. The response team eased the door open, sending light into the darkened apartment, and both froze when they saw the object of their hunt, standing unmoving in the door way on the opposite side of the room. In hushed voices they relayed what they has found, moving silently towards Stephanie, whose back was to them, both arms dangling, one hand clutching her panic button. Only when they were close could they hear the whisper that was coming out of their friend's mouth, over and over again, the words carried barely past her lips as she pleaded and denied the sight before them.

The men looked at each other, neither wanted to relay the latest development over the comms, but it seemed that Cal lost the mental war and walked quickly and silently out of the apartment.

"ETA" Cal asked, and when the team responded that they were three minutes out, he told them he'd debrief when they arrived, but Steph was safe for now.

Tank's heart sank, he knew that Lula was dead; he could hear it in the unspoken words of his friend. Ranger cast his eyes silently towards his brother, he too could read between the lines and he was sadden that he would soon more than likely find the once eccentric woman dead, but mostly he was worried about his babe, whose tender heart was not meant for such things, and what state he would find her in.

The four men got out of the car in silence, standing in front of Cal as he started his report.

"Hector and I found Bomber, she is physically safe and Hector is standing guard." He paused briefly to look at his friend and brother, a man he'd admired and feared, "I'm sorry Tank, Lula is dead."

He paused once more for the information to sink in before continuing "It looks like Steph found her, she is unresponsive at this time, we felt that we would wait for you to arrive and assess before attempting to gather a response from her. She's in shock and we didn't want to make it worse"

Ranger knew that they also didn't want to be the ones that she broke down on, the men could face war zones but Stephanie's tears were torture to them.

"What happened to Lula" Tank remained stoic and blank but inside he felt immense sadness. He knew that he no longer had feelings for her, and he wondered if he really ever did some nights. He was more attracted to her light, and she was good at her previous occupation, but he knew deep down that he was trying to force a connection, envious of the one between Ranger and Steph, of how Stephanie's light seemed to seep into the blackness of Ranger and lighten him a little. He'd left when he realised Lula would never be his Stephanie, the fake proposal thing helped him make up his mind.

"That is undetermined at this time, Steph is blocking the entrance, but the scene is messy and it wasn't natural causes"

The men nodded and together entered the building, walking calmly and quietly towards the apartment and a picture that broke their hearts.

All the men had the same thought as they stood behind Steph, listening to her repeat over and over, "please no" her voice only barely audible but the effect was haunting. Past her they could see the bedroom, so completely Lula, vibrant colours that seemed so out of place yet worked because it was hers. On the bed, Bobby had always imagined would be black satin sheets, the pale purple cotton sheet was wrapped around Lula's massive frame, bloody pools but no rips meant that it was placed there after whatever violent act had pierced the skin. The comforter, a neon purple and black tiger print, the black lines were fur and the purple satin, was carelessly left on the floor. Lula was on her back, eyes open, a small line a blood ran from her lips down one cheek, her arm was stretch to the side, her hand open and laying on the side table and Lester wondered if she's been trying to grab the phone that was just a few centimetres away from her finger tips, or if it has just fallen like that.

The silence was broken by sobbing, while the men were assessing the room Ranger had gone directly to Steph, gently he pull her into his arms, savouring the fact she was alive and unhurt. He was worried; she was so pale and so cold in his arms. She hadn't spoken yet, and while tear were streaming down her face she didn't acknowledge them, still locked in her mind.

Tank got off the phone from the police, they would be here soon, only because of Steph and Rangeman's involvement though, any other dead black woman in this neighbourhood would have had to wait. He was trying not to see the sight in front of him, trying to recall the good times they had, the sparkle in her eye or the way she laughed from her very soul sometimes. He wondered if he'd married her, would she be dead now? Was this destiny? Or maybe be was destined to die on the fire escape so many years ago and this time has been a borrowed blessing. 'Either way' he thought, she was dead now and he would bring the hell fires down upon the person responsible, he owed her that much.

Cal once again stood outside the building this time to usher in the police that would begin to process the scene, disturbing the silence that seemed to have encompassed the apartment. Hector had disappeared; he didn't play nicely with others, though as usual Steph seemed to be the exception.

The police cars appeared, lights flashing but no sirens, the crime had been committed already, and Cal deeply wished that there was something that could have been done, if not only for the lady above, who never shied away from him and treated him like an equal. He spoke to the officers, explained that their delicacy would be appreciated, that Stephanie was in deep shock and a quiet approach would be better. Neither of the responding men had met the famous bounty hunter, but both knew of her and agreed that they would attempt to take into consideration her needs.

The trio had just cleared the stair when a scream could be heard from within. They rushed in, the police with their weapons drawn to a pitiful sight, screaming and thrashing tightly bound in Rangers arms was a petite, pale and shaking wild woman. Her cries and scream brought tear to many an eye as all watched the poor thing fall apart in the strong arms of a dangerous and deadly man. Slowly the thrashing stopped and the cries became softer, until the heart breaking ending of "why ranger?" and then exhausted she fell asleep, still tightly held in his arms.

More police had joined them, her cousin in law Eddie and his partner Big Dog as well as Stephanie's ex, Joe Morelli from homicide. The interaction has frozen them all; none could tear their eyes from the persuasively intimate scene. With Stephanie sleeping in his arms, Ranger looked around for seemingly the first time, though he seemed not at all surprised by the additions to the room.

"I'm taking her to Rangeman, you can talk to her there once you've logged the scene." Was all he said as he strode forcefully from the room, carrying his treasure with ease.

Lester and Bobby has used their time wisely, cataloguing the scene, photographing and collecting evidence to be processed in house, should the police seem to be less then motivated to solve this crime. Bobby left with Ranger, knowing he'd be needed to assist with Stephanie. Lester didn't envy him. He loved Stephanie, in an almost Madonna way, but he didn't want to be around her right now. Her pain pained him and he couldn't cope when there was no way he could make it better, he could barely cope with his own pain, the mental kind that sat in his head at all times, the kind that he could only quieten with a hard fuck and a tough work out on the mats.

Joe quickly questioned the men, even as he did so knowing that the important answers would come from Steph. The apartment was turned over by the forensic team and the spare officers sent to scour the area for witnesses, a pointless effort in these parts, the Rangemen stayed to help where they could, being better received in this neighbourhood. And the grapevines of gossip started spreading the news; The Bombshell Bounty Hunter's side kick was dead.

Joe had never truly warmed up to Lula, but this sort of end was not what he would wish on anyone and he would find out who had done it. He knew, in a 6th sense cop sort of way, that she was mixed up in illegal dealings, but he also knew that she protected Steph from that side of her life. Lula had been trying to stay on the right side of the law, but he knew she'd spent too many years on the wrong side of the law that she would never be fully clear of it. He did admire her strength and determination; he just wished she hadn't encouraged Steph into so much trouble.

As Joe took a breath and started toward the body he said a pray, just like he did over every body he came across, a pray that the soul lost would find its way to peace and those left behind would find answers.

Connie was getting more worried by the minute, Steph hadn't call and wasn't answering her phone and Lula still hadn't turned up. The sound of the bell above the door only just registering as she distractedly looked up. There was a Rangeman at the door, and not one of the usual ones.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you"

And the horrible thoughts that she'd been holding at bay broke free and she knew that her co-worker and friend was gone, she just hoped Stephanie hadn't walked into anything that may have cost her her life as well.

In the 'Burg the news was bouncing around, all knew Lula by reputation and this was a juicy bit of gossip, murder always was. It was only in one house hold that the new was received with tears and not morbid fascination. Grandma Mazur sat at the kitchen table and cried, mourning the loss of her friend and hoping that the rumours of her grandbaby having found her friend were not true. Helen sat next to her mother, a quiet tear for the lady that had shared their table more than once. Lula had appreciated the food, and Helens willingness to share a family dinner with her. Helen had seen that in her the first time that Stephanie had brought her round, seen the hesitation and the walls built to keep people out, not because she wanted to be alone but because she was so used to rejection. Helen hoped that she found peace now. When the clock stuck four however she jumped up to start dinner, life must go on for those left behind, and Frank would expect his dinner at 6pm. Smiling to herself she decided to make Lula's favourite meal, a fitting tribute she thought.

Back at Rangeman Stephanie was waking. 'Please let it be a dream' she thought but she knew it was not and the tear starting streaming.

"Babe" came a soft voice, Ranger only used that voice for her, she knew that and she loved him for it.

"Ranger, please tell me it was a dream." She begged him, knowing it was unfair to heap such a burden on him but knowing he'd bare it for her.

"Babe" he said again, slowly tilting her face so she was looking at him, "I'm sorry, I'll find who did this and they will pay." She nodded, snuggling deeper into him before responding, "We'll find and we'll make them pay."

Joe walked into the street entrance of Rangeman, greeting the man on reception and asking for Stephanie and Ranger. He was moved into the conference room to await their appearance and he thought over the happenings of the day. His morning had been pretty good. Bob hadn't peed or destroyed anything over night and the morning ritual was quick and easy. A short walk to get the blood flowing and a cup of coffee to get the mind working and it was off to the office. He closed two cases and had been thinking of a late extended lunch when dispatch called him to a homicide over the tracks. He'd wanted to pass it on to one of the newbies, not wanting to have to deal with it honestly, but when dispatch had alerted him to the victim he'd rushed over. Seeing Steph like that had been hard, they were done as a couple but he considered her a friend, just one he didn't want t spend too much time with at the moment. Knowing that Ranger was the one that would be comforting her was a kick in the gut but he moved past that, she deserved to be happy and he couldn't deny that Ranger took exceptional care of her, he also knew that they danced around each other normally but banded together when tragedy stuck, he wondered if this would be the catalyst for them starting a life together. His thoughts turned back to Lula, what he'd gathered from those that lived around her was that she rarely had visitors, and that she was loud in every aspect of her life. He grimaced at that, it was way more than he needed to know. Connie had been in tears when he interviewed her, nothing had seemed to stand out of the last few days or weeks. She'd seemed no less vivacious then usual and hadn't mentioned anyone bothering her. There might have been a new man in her life, but as she'd mentioned him only as Dr Delish and only a few times Connie hadn't been sure. Joe sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He'd know she'd called him Officer Hottie and had started the nickname of Batman for Ranger, so he thought maybe the new guy was in the medical profession or he cooked drugs, he wasn't going to speculate without knowing more.

When he heard the door crack open he stood, the sight in front of him chipped a little at his heart. Steph looked so fragile and small, still an unhealthy shade of white and gripping hard to ranger, who was supporting her as they walked. Ranger was looking to her with the utmost devotion and handling her like fine china.

Joe pushed aside the sting and focused on what was important, getting answers that might help him find the person who had killed the woman he was beginning to admire more in death than he'd done in life. He'd learnt today that Lula was a regular volunteer at the homeless shelter, the civic centre and the local veteran's hospital. She had told the manager at the homeless shelter that she wanted to become a social worker, and help get girls off the street and away from opportunistic pimps. She was taking night classes to earn her high school diploma and spoke often of her how Stephanie was her inspiration.

The questioning went quickly with little learnt. Steph hadn't know about Lula being back in school, and sobbed at how proud she was. She knew about Lula's passion for trying to keep unfortunate girls off the streets, and told how she's wanted to help as well but Lula told her that she wouldn't be well received and might have the opposite effect. Steph admitted to giving her money to put towards helping the homeless, and that neither girl was comfortable with emotion or praise so they didn't often talk about it. Steph confirmed the existence of Dr Delish, almost grinning when she described him as big black and hard, then adding that she wasn't sure if Lula had been describing the man or the dick. Both Joe and Ranger winced at the mental imagery. By the end nothing new had been found, but they all knew that the Dr Delish would hold of the answer, and they all wanted to be the one that found him.

Let me know what you think, PLEASE!


End file.
